finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyena (Final Fantasy XII)
The Hyena is a beast/wolf-type enemy in Final Fantasy XII. It is located on the Giza Plains during both the Dry and Rains, however, it is stronger during the Rains, which also has some higher grade drops. There is also a chance of encountering a stronger version, called the Alpha Hyena, whom the regular Hyenas follow if one is present. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Page 2: Sage Knowledge 40 of 78 Stats | 1 defense = 4 | 1 magick power = 3 | 1 magick resist = 7 | 1 vitality = 12 | 1 speed = 10 | 1 attack power min = 9 | 1 exp min = 9 | 1 cp = 14 - 30 | 1 level max = 3 | 1 hp max = 115 | 1 mp max = 35 | 1 attack power max = 10 | 1 exp max = 11 | 2 level min = 18 | 2 evade = 4 | 2 hp min = 940 | 2 mp min = 105 | 2 strength = 20 - 21 | 2 defense = 13 | 2 magick power = 15 | 2 magick resist = 13 | 2 vitality = 34 | 2 speed = 17 | 2 attack power = 22 - 23 | 2 exp = 442 - 444 | 2 cp min = 105 | 2 level max = 19 | 2 hp max = 960 | 2 mp max = 110 | 2 cp max = 121 | gil = 0 | water = Weak | 1 location = Giza Plains - The Dry (Throne Road, Gizas North Bank, Gizas South Bank, Warrior's Wash, Toam Hills, Starfall Field) | 2 location = Giza Plains - The Rains (Throne Road, Gizas North Bank, Gizas South Bank, Warrior's Wash, Toam Hills) | lp = 1 | steal 1 = Fire Stone | steal 2 = Wolf Pelt | 1 steal 3 = Potion | 2 steal 3 = Festering Flesh | 1 poach 1 = Pebble | 2 poach 1 = Wolf Pelt | 1 poach 2 = Wolf Pelt | 2 poach 2 = Festering Flesh | drop 1 = Fire Stone | drop 2= Wolf Pelt | 1 drop 3 = Cotton Cap | 1 izjs drop 3 = Cotton Cap | 2 drop 3 = Green Beret | 2 izjs drop 3 = Green Beret | 1 drop 4 = Potion | 2 drop 4 = Hi-Potion | monograph = Pebble | monograph type = Hunter | monograph rate = 30 | canopic = Arcana | canopic rate = 1 | 2 confuse = Immune | technicks = Lunge, Fangs | combo = 2 | combo rate = 10 | charge time = 25 | movement type = Ground | movement speed = Normal | lure = Immune }} AI script Gallery Ffxii wolf genus.jpg|Concept art of the wolves; Hyena in the bottom row. Hyena FFXII.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Related enemies *Alpha Hyena *Hellhound *Tartarus *Cerberus *Wolf *Alpha Wolf *White Wolf *Worgen *Alpha Worgen *Silver Lobo *Kaiser Wolf (Rare) *Lindbur Wolf (Rare) *Wary Wolf (Rare) *Thextera (Mark) de:Hyäne (FFXII) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XII